


Meeting the Family（翻译：黑金见家长之堂叔篇）

by whelsker15



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这次我们来看看我们喜欢的武僧和浣熊眼牛仔要面对他们目前为止最棘手的挑战：把艾伦介绍给空佬！（说白了就是见家长XD！！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family（翻译：黑金见家长之堂叔篇）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pass_me_the_bucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting The Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270449) by [Pass_me_the_bucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket). 



> Chinese translated version of the lovely Erronjin fic Meeting the Family.

说空进很紧张已经很不到位了。  
要说直白一点，他现在要吓坏了。  
他在去面对施诺克的时候还没有这么害怕过。  
你可能会问是什么事情能把年轻的少林人吓成这个样子？  
他要准备把他的男朋友介绍给空佬。  
大多数人在把自己的另一半介绍给家人的时候都不会这么紧张，但这两种情况可不是大多数人需要应对的：  
首先，他的堂兄是空佬，他最近才得以帮助空佬从Netherealm脱身重返光明。在救了空佬之后，他们的关系变得更为亲密，比起叔侄更像是亲兄弟，因此空佬在涉及到他的堂侄的问题面前总会变得保护欲过度。  
第二个问题就是，他的男朋友是有名的佣兵兼柯托康的保镖，艾伦·布莱克。  
空进已经能感觉到这次见面会以至少两个人的格斗而收尾。  
他倒在床上，叹了口气，把脸埋在枕头里，在想着有没有什么能让他不要去面对空佬的借口。  
“这是你三分钟之内的第五次叹气了，别担心这事情了。”  
空进抬起头，看着他的男朋友站在衣橱前，寻找空金要他买的那些衣服，这样他就不用试图每天都穿着像个牛仔。  
“你说的倒简单，你不需要担心有一个过度保护的堂哥。”空进这样想着，站起身走向衣橱，把艾伦在找的黑色T恤和蓝牛仔裤拉出来交给了他。  
“我怎么能不担心？空佬在为我跟人约会而紧张已经够坏了，当他看到你的时候他有可能马上去拿他的帽子。”  
艾伦摇了摇头，开始穿衣服。  
“那又怎样？他要从帽子里拽出一只兔子然后用那兔子揍我吗？”  
“他能用他的帽子把人砍成两半。”  
“我遇到过更糟的。”  
“你还是对绝对零度大师把你冻住了很不爽？！”  
“我看着像是为了对付寒冷而造出来的吗小鬼？”  
空进从上到下看了看他。他不得不承认，艾伦穿着黑色T恤，把那些显眼的伤疤显露出来时很好看。在大量的争执和被扔来扔去的枕头之后，他终于说服了艾伦让他的脸从面具解放出来，眼睛也不涂上那些黑色的烟熏妆。  
总之，艾伦·布莱克看着就像是空进活生生湿漉漉的美梦。  
“小鬼，虽然我很喜欢看着你用眼神把我剥个精光，但我想我们还有别的地方要去。”  
空进从他的思绪中脱离出来，很快地穿上了一件白色衬衫和一条跟艾伦的裤子相似的牛仔裤。他决定要把他的头发从以往的长马尾解脱出来，让头发松散落在他的肩膀上，还有几丝头发贴着他的脸。  
现在轮到艾伦盯着空进了。  
他有时很好奇这么一个好看的人会爱上像他那样的一个老头子佣兵。  
然后他想起了这小子有着像魔鬼般的毒舌，还有着与之相配的尖刻态度。  
有一次他并不是他的嘲讽对象，而一切就这样发生了。  
艾伦的手被一只因常年弓箭训练而柔软的手抓住，并与他粗糙而长满老茧相扣时回到了现实。  
“好吧，我们或许也能让这事情快点过去。”空进拖着艾伦往门的方向走时说道。  
直到艾伦停下来把空进拉进他的怀抱，给了他一个温柔的亲吻，仅仅是把他皲裂的唇印在空进柔软的唇上。  
几秒之后他拉开了距离，与空进的额头互相触碰。  
“不会有事的，进，我保证。”艾伦叫了他的名字而不是常用的爱称表示他是认真的。  
空进的脸不禁红了起来，他并不习惯艾伦直接叫他的名字，可是脸上还是露出了一丝微笑。  
“这也是我想向你保证的，艾伦。”

空进在空佬家门前犹豫了。他看着在身后的艾伦，后者也看着他，扬起一边的眉毛。  
“小鬼，你是忘了怎么敲门吗？”  
空进生气地瞪着他，举起手，在敲门的时候用胳膊肘把艾伦推开到离门远的地方。  
“听我的，离门远点。”  
这句话让艾伦困惑地歪了歪头，他看到空进做好防御姿势时，他的手本能伸向他的枪一般所在的身体两侧，但握住的是空气。  
他忘了他之前答应了空进不佩戴任何武器前来，这样能说服空佬他是无害的。  
“进，怎么-”  
艾伦在门被撞开之后看到一道雪白的身影扑向了空进，把他撞倒在地。  
“雪，好姑娘快下来！”  
艾伦花了点时间才能消化他所看到的东西：  
空进躺倒在地时，这只白色的狗狗一直在不停舔他的脸。  
“啊！雪你快点下来！佬快来领走你的狗！”  
艾伦不得不在空佬走出来帮忙把狗从空进的身上拉开时止住笑声。空进起身，擦掉脸上的口水，生气地瞪着艾伦。  
“你知道你本可以帮我的。”  
“你能放倒一个长老神但不能搞定一只狗？”  
艾伦听到背后有划痕的声音，回头看到空佬在拍着狗时在偷笑。  
“我可不知道，雪在她愿意的时候就能成为不可轻视的力量。”  
艾伦发誓狗狗在听到主人的话时两眼闪烁着骄傲。  
空佬跟狗说了些话，狗就跑回了屋里，然后他转过身面向艾伦，伸出了他的手。  
“你一定是小进的男朋友了。我是他的堂叔空佬。”  
艾伦小心翼翼地看着，握住了佬的手。“我叫艾伦·布莱克。”  
当他说出了自己名字时他能感觉到佬握手的力度变大了。  
“艾伦·布莱克？那个保卫柯托康的雇佣兵？”  
艾伦看向了空进，他的眼神里有一丝紧张。  
空进咬了咬嘴唇，看着他的堂叔。  
“是的，不过他-”  
空佬举起手来，示意他不要说话。“我只是有几个问题要问问布莱克先生。”  
艾伦听到这话时感到了一阵恐惧，好几个念头在他脑海里闪过：  
“擦，要是他觉得我不配跟小进在一起怎么办……”  
“不行，我答应过他不会有事的。”  
“我必须要向他该死的确保我爱-”  
“空佬，你不该把时间浪费在骗子和小偷的身上。”  
三人往空佬的家门口看过去，刘康靠着墙，脸上带着一丝假笑。空佬放开了艾伦的手，朝他的老朋友走过去。  
“刘康，我认为我应该最有话语权，因为他在和我的侄子交往。”  
“你误会了，我说的正是你的侄子，而不是那个佣兵。”  
艾伦感觉站在他身边的空进开始紧张起来，他于是把一只手环在他的腰上。  
空佬皱眉，面无表情地看着刘康。  
“我觉得刚刚有可能听错了，不过你刚才是在辱骂我亲爱的小侄子吗？”  
“我很惊讶的是鉴于他是你家族的耻辱，你还把他当作家人。”  
在空佬来得及去拿他的帽子之前，一记拳头嗖的一下从他身边挥过，打向刘康的脸把他打翻在地。  
空佬回头时看到他的侄子还站在门前，脸上全是泪水。  
艾伦站在空佬的旁边，脸上表情显得很愤怒，他冲到刘康面前提起了他的衣领。  
“我才不管你Earthrealm的救世主，或者是盟友，还是一个他妈的长老神，如果谁把他弄哭了…”  
他把刘康先是头着地摔在地上，再狠狠朝他的胸口踩去，还踩断了几根肋骨。  
“那他们就得对付我了。”  
空佬惊讶地看着艾伦把刘康从他家门口拖走，走回到空进的身边，温柔地捧着他的脸轻吻着他，在擦干他脸上的泪水时还轻声说着安慰他的话：“别听那些浑话，那都已经过去了，你不是任何人的耻辱……”  
空进给了他一个小小的笑容，用脸蹭了蹭他的手，在听到空佬的干咳声之后赶紧拉开了距离。  
艾伦的视线从空进身上离开，紧握着他的手站在他身边，用平静的眼神看着空佬。  
“如果你有什么要对我说的，就请说出来。我习惯了被人叫做垃圾，但我不能容忍任何人说他的坏话。”  
他握着空进的那只手在轻微颤抖着。  
“我知道我配不上有像他那样关心着我的人出现在我的生命里，但即使你不会同意……”  
他的视线从空佬的身上离开，直直地看着空进的眼睛。  
“我也还是会一直爱着他。”  
空进听到艾伦这番话的时候心跳几乎要停止了，他看向他的堂叔，他的神情已经告诉了空佬他想知道的我一切。  
他的侄子找到了用着一切爱他的人。而他也一样。  
空佬对着空进笑了，朝艾伦走过去，拍了拍他的背，笑着说道：“布莱克先生，我相信我可以把我的侄子放心交给你了。”  
空进对堂叔报以微笑，然后拉着艾伦吻了一下，温柔笑着对他说：“我也爱你，浣熊脸混蛋。”  
这次艾伦还是没有忍住笑意。“小鬼，我们营造出来的气氛被你给毁了。”  
“我没有！”  
“我必须同意，你的确毁了气氛，亲爱的侄子。”  
“怎么连你也这样！”  
空佬轻笑了几下，看着艾伦。“我希望你可以能控制好他。”  
“噢相信我，只要你知道该怎么做的时候这一点都不难。”  
空进的脸颊变得通红，大步走到离艾伦和空佬远的地方，这两人看上去相处的已经很不错了。  
“我就知道介绍你们认识不是什么好主意！


End file.
